


A new Business Alliance forms

by usamodoki



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: I'm not sorry, M/M, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 00:10:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2711816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usamodoki/pseuds/usamodoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haga-san is just about to close up when he gets an unexpected customer requesting his generous services.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A new Business Alliance forms

it was a quiet night in midorijima and Haga was getting ready to close shop at heibon. it had been business as usual, not too busy, not too slow. Suddenly, a knock sounded at the door. Who could it possibly be at this hour? Hadn’t they seen the closed sign that was obviously there? He had hoped it wasn’t those three brats again, running amuck and creating chaos, calling him Bal-

But we don’t talk about that. 

Haga’s flaring animosity simmered down as he reached the door. 

It was the head of Toue Inc. himself.

“I-Toue-san? T-to what do I owe this honor?” 

Midorijima, or the half that hadn’t been forced to migrate into Platinum Jail, feared this man and here he was on the doorstep of his store. Had his time finally come? Was he to leave every thing he had ever known to live mindlessly among the inhabitants of Platinum Jail? 

A wanton grin plastered the younger(?) man’s face. 

“I’ve heard about your shop and expertise in…mechanics…i was hoping you could adjust…a few of my nuts and bolts”,cooed Toue in the doorway  
Oh? What was this? An ominous smirk dominated Haga’s countenance.   
“I wasn’t aware that the Toue-san of Toue Inc. had caught word of my…special services..” His glasses glared over, giving a mischievous glint in the dark shop.   
“Yes…actually, I have been wondering when I would finally be able to muster the courage to..plead for your exclusive service pack.” Toue cupped the older(?) man’s package as the word ‘pack’ slipped past his lips. 

He had wanted Haga for ages, ever since scouting the streets of Midorijima for more people to brainwash and encountering Haga, purely by accident, while secretly following Aoba around on his daily deliveries. The sweat trailing down from the bottom of his hat onto the nape of his neck, his welcoming grin when a customer walked in. he wondered when and how he could get under that man. Oh how he made him squirm. 

“Well..come on in, then.” Haga opened the door and let his guest in. Toue graciously stepped into the doorway. Haga wasted no time. His hands hungrily found the younger(?) man, wandering his body, undoing his buttons and unraveling his cravat, exposing Toue’s bare nape. Toue gasped in shock, amazed and unbelievably aroused. “You’re not a man to waste any time.”, said the shrewd business man, stripping his gloves off to feel the older(?) man more sensually. “I’ve never been one to refuse such a savory business exchange.”, said the fellow business man as he licked up the nape of Toue’s neck. Toue’s legs buckled and he found support on a table, where he braced a hand to keep steady. The two mens breaths grew staggered, but not with exhaustion or old age, but with pure, unadulterated lust. 

He removed Haga’s hat, exposing a beautifully shining head. He was not appalled by the lack of hair, rather more excited, with the other mans head shining so seductively in the moonlight, the only light in the room creeping in form a street lamp outside the window. Haga’s perfectly bald, shining head foreshadowed the shining with precum his cock was about to be doing. Haga was relentless, sucking and nibbling at Toue’s nape, when his hands found the belt buckle of the wealthy madman. 

“Oh-Haga-san!” 

Toue was ecstatic, elated at how aroused the man in front of him was. He wanted to be this man’s bitch, his wanton whore. He hastily unbuckled his belt, Where his boxers lay exposed, ready to be stripped clean. Haga wore overalls, so he stripped them completely, leaving him in only his sweater and sneakers. His tighty whities outlined the shape of his half hard cock, slightly twitching with the excitement the younger(?) man gave it. Haga forcefully tugged down the younger(?) mans trousers, along with his boxers, to expose a perfectly erect, cleanly manscaped cock. It was so cute the way it twitched at the exposure. He wanted to devour it. He put his mouth over the younger(?) mans cock, ready to dine, when a perfectly manicured hand stopped at his shoulder. 

“Please, wait…I want to service you, first.”, Toue whined, despite the growing blood levels in his own cock. He wanted to savor this moment, taste the older(?) man. He wanted the satisfaction of being the one to make this fine piece of work climax right onto him. Toue got down on his privileged knees, slowly stripping off Haga’s tighty whiteys, exposing a slightly larger-than-his-own cock. 

“It just gets better with age.” Haga grinned down on him.

He took it into his mouth, slowly, already drooling at how good the man tasted. Haga’s fingers tangled themselves in Toue’s brunette locks as he moaned. Toue allowed the cock to slide further into his mouth, taking it to the base and sucking furiously. “Is this how you rose to the top, you slut?” Haga sneered, rocking his hips into the other mans mouth pussy. Toue nearly gagged, but it only served to further arouse him. He moaned a gurgly moan, his mouth being filled with Haga cock, after all. He loved how Haga used him like some raggedy blow up doll. The walls of his throat swelled, tightening around the older(?) man, and Haga nearly climaxed right there. Haga fiercely pulled out of the younger(?) mans mouth, Toue’s eyes widening at the sudden departure. 

“B-but-“  
“Shhh…I want to do it. Inside you. Hard” 

“Yes, daddy.”

An ominous shadow overcame Haga’s face. 

“Over the table, slut.” 

Toue obliged, leaning over the table, his ass bare in the moonlight. 

“En garde, fuckboy.” 

Haga firmly grasped the younger(?) mans hips and pressed his raging excitement to the other mans pink, tight hole. He pressed in, slowly, no lube, no preparation, just raw force. 

“A-ahh!!” Toue’s schoolgirlish squeals filled the room, his hole adjusting to the sudden force applied into it. His legs were shaking, he had never imagined Haga to fuck so good. his hands gripped at random papers strewn about the table, the only ounce of control he had left. Haga was merciless, making Toue take him to the hilt. He would feel all of him, make him limp his richboy ass back to Platinum Jail. Toue’s walls embraced him, so slick, so slutty. 

“Such a greedy boy, no wonder you’re a businessman.”, Haga sneered, reveling in the state he had put the madman in. Toue was a drooling mess, though smiling in joy, his eyes floating nearly to the top of his head. “Look at this slutty ahegao…how many times have you done this before?” Haga loved the chase, but more, the feast. He sped up his thrusts, Toue’s cherry ass becoming more pliable with each movement. After a few more thrusts, Toue came, hard, all over the desk and order forms. Haga finished soon after, hard, just as promised. 

They lingered there for a few moments, Haga gently pulling out and petting the younger(?) mans hair.   
“What a good boy. This has been a great negotiation,”   
“A-ah…it’s been good…doing business with you..” Toue gasped, completely had. 

Haga kissed the younger(?) man goodnight, promising of many future negotiations to be had. The blossoming of a beautiful business alliance. Haga would be rolling in dough. 

Bonjin appeared around the corner  
“Cleaning! Cleaning!”

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing to say for myself.


End file.
